Changes
by EllieD
Summary: Summary inside. Sequel to Pretend to Be Nice.
1. Default Chapter

Summary: The gang starts their first year at college.  They're living in an old fraternity house, with the addition of two new housemates.  There's fights, a baby, lots of Spuffy drama, new characters…  Sequel to Pretend to Be Nice. A/N: I know…sucky summary.  But I'm afraid I'll give too much away if I go any further.  You should get the basic plot by at least the third or fourth chapter. Prologue 

The sun rode high in the sky on a lazy summer day.  Children played in the sprinklers, enjoying their last days of freedom, the birds chirped…

A car screeched to a halt in front of a two-story house causing the birds to flutter away.  Two figures stepped out.

"I told you to stop the car before pulling the emergency brake."

"Sorry.  I forgot!  You know damn well that I suck at driving.  I don't know why you insist on teaching me."

Buffy and Spike stood next to the Desoto looking at the house.

"You can drive well.  You just tend to freak out every now and then.  It'll get better." Spike told her, wrapping his arms around her.

"I can't believe we're starting college next week." Buffy said, leaning against Spike.

"Yep.  These are supposed to be the best years of our lives." Spike said, chuckling.

"I bet they are." Buffy said.

Another car parked in front of the Desoto.  Anya and Xander got out and walked over to Buffy and Spike.

"Hey guys." Buffy greeted.

"Have you been inside yet?" Anya asked.

"No.  We just got here." Spike answered.

"The driveway's a wreck." Xander commented.

"We'll have to call and get someone to fix it." Buffy said, kicking a chunk of cement.

"When are Jesse and Fred getting here?" Anya asked.

"They should be here pretty soon." Buffy answered.

Just then, a truck parked on the other side of the street.  Jesse and Fred got out and walked over to the others.

"Hey guys.  Did you get everything straight with the owner?" Buffy asked.

Fred nodded.

"Everything's taken care of.  We're paid until next semester."

"Good.  Glad we got that part over with." Xander commented.

"Yes.  Giving my precious money to that short man was very heartbreaking." Anya said.

Spike chuckled.

"Oh yes.  It was terrible for me too.  Really, quite tragic."

Anya smacked Xander on the arm.

"See.  I told you that someone out there loves their money just as much as I do."

"He was being sarcastic Ahn." Xander said, rolling his eyes.

"No he wasn't!" Anya yelled.

As the two began to argue, the others began to walk toward the house.  It was a two-story house, with an attic and basement, and was originally used as a fraternity house until they moved to a newer house.  The gang walked inside, a happy Anya and Xander joining them.

"The porch doesn't look safe." Fred said, eyeing the old boards that groaned as they moved across them.

"It's not so bad." Spike said, moving ahead to test the strength of the wood.

"Yeah, it's nothing a few nails and some new boards can't fix." Jesse said, moving to stand next to Spike.

"Are you sure?" Buffy asked, looking at Spike warily.

"Positive, luv.  We can fix-" Spike was stopped mid-sentence as he and Jesse crashed to the ground.

After the dust settled, Spike and Jesse were standing in the middle of what would have been the porch, covered in dust.

"You're right.  It is safe." Buffy said, bursting into laughter.

"Finally, someone else does the stupid thing!  And it wasn't me this time!" Xander said, laughing.

"Oh yeah, real funny.  Boba Fett." Jesse said.

Xander stopped laughing abruptly and reached over to help the guys out of the hole.  Once they were out and standing on the porch again, Buffy started to giggle again.

"Why don't you guys see if the door opens, and if the stairs are ok?"

Spike looked at her and grinned.

"Alright then pet."

He grabbed Buffy and swung her into his arms, causing her to squeal.  He stepped around the hole and opened the door, stepping in.

"We're hooomme!", he yelled, dropping Buffy.

The others stepped in to survey the house.  There was a large room to the left with a fireplace, and a smaller room that led out of it.  To the right was another smaller room, with a large dining table.  Straight ahead was the kitchen, equipped with an oven and refrigerator.  There was a set of stairs that led to the second floor, where there were seven rooms and three bathrooms.

The gang moved upstairs to pick out their bedrooms.  Spike and Buffy picked a bedroom that was in the corner of the house.  It had two windows, and luckily a door that led into a bathroom, which they would share with Anya and Xander, who had taken the room next to it.  Fred and Jesse chose their bedroom that was across the hall from Buffy and Spike.

The gang flitted about the house, looking over the rooms.

They had decided to share a house so they could be together.  Willow and Oz were moving in also, but they were currently in LA on vacation.  Darla and Angel were also moving in with their baby, James.  They were coming in from New York the same day that Willow and Oz were coming back.  That left one bedroom, which had been rented out.  The gang had yet to meet them.  All they knew was that their new housemates were two girls and that they were freshmen.

They met downstairs before they left to discuss moving in and arrangements for repairs.

"So I'll bring some boards and nails and stuff to fix the porch." Jesse said.

"Ok.  So that leaves the driveway." Buffy said.

"I called someone to come by and fix it." Fred said. "They said it should be done by tomorrow."

"Good.  Cause we're gonna need it to move in." Anya said.

"And what are you ladies going to do while us big manly men are repairing the porch?" Xander asked.

"Yeah.  We're going to be all sweaty and we'll need someone to bring us drinks." Spike said, grinning.

"We are going to be scrubbing the house." Fred said.

"And fighting the evil dust bunnies." Buffy said.

Anya's eyes widened.

"Bunnies?  There are bunnies in the house?  Why wasn't I told about the bunnies?"


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 

The next few days flew by as the gang went about repairing and cleaning the house.  The driveway had been fixed, as well as the porch, and the house began to smell more like a house rather than stale beer.

Willow and Oz and Angel and Darla were coming back tomorrow, Saturday, which was when everyone was moving in.  They figured it would be quicker to move their things in as one large group.  The other housemates were scheduled to move in on Sunday.

Buffy stood in her room Friday night packing the rest of her clothes and knickknacks.  Spike sat on the bed watching her.

"Are you nervous?" Buffy asked, folding a shirt.

"About what?  Moving in?  Or starting college?  Or maybe it's the classes?" Spike asked.

Buffy sighed.  He knew what she was worried about before she ever realized it herself.

"Yes.  All those things." Buffy said, placing another shirt in her suitcase.  "Do you know that I haven't even declared a major yet?"

"What's wrong with that?  Lots of people don't know what they want to do."

"Maybe.  But at least they have a general idea.  I haven't got a clue what I want to do."

Spike chuckled as he watched Buffy try to close her suitcase.

"You'll figure it out.", he said, moving to help her. "Bloody hell, how many clothes do you need?"

"Lots.  I have to look good for you, don't I?" Buffy said, finally sitting on it so Spike could pull the zippers around.

"You could wear a burlap sack for all I care and still look good." Spike told her, dragging her suitcase across the room.

"A sack?" Buffy asked, sitting back on her bed.

"Or," Spike said, moving to lie down next to her, "you could wear nothing at all and I would be just as happy."

"I bet you would." Buffy said, giggling.

"I would."

Buffy grabbed Spike and pulled him in for a kiss…

Meanwhile, in the next room over, Xander sat nervously on Anya's bed as she stormed back and forth across the room throwing clothes at the bed.

"Ahn, your suitcase is over there." Xander said, pointing to her suitcase lying next to the window.

Anya looked up.

"Damn!"

She stomped over to the bed to grab the clothes.  As she walked by, Xander grabbed her and pulled her down next to him.

"What's wrong?"

Anya sighed.

"I'm scared."

Anya rested her head against Xander's shoulder.

"Of college?"

"Yes.  It's going to be different than high school.  And I'm scared."

"Well, instead of focusing on the bad things, focus on the good things about college." Xander told her.

"Like what?" Anya asked.

"Well, like sleeping late.  You know what college is?  It's high school without the actual going to class.  Well, high school was like that too…but it's also the freedom of being away from home and having no principal to yell at you.  Skipping classes that don't take attendance and mooching off of someone else."

"Hmm.  They are good things." Anya said, then suddenly brightened. "I've got one!"

"What?" Xander asked, amused.

"Unlimited orgasms and shower time together!"

Fred was standing in Jesse's bedroom helping him pack.  Being the procrastinator he was, he had waited until the very last minute to start packing.  And being the always-ready girl she was, Fred had been packed since Monday.

Fred giggled at Jesse as he scurried by with an armful of posters.  When they had first started going out, she was still really shy around him and he around her.  But over the past few months they had gotten closer and had gotten to know each other better.  What had started as an innocent high school crush was fast becoming young love.  She wasn't absolutely certain that she loved him, but she knew that she cared for him deeply.

"Could you grab some of my clothes and start packing them, babe?" Jesse asked.

"Sure." Fred answered, walking over to his closet.

When she opened the door, a pile of clothes fell to her feet.

"Are these it?"

"Yeah." Jesse answered, scurrying out of the room again.

Jesse came back in and stood in the doorway watching Fred.  He was in a state of confusion about their relationship also.  He figured he would just talk with the guys later on.  Suddenly Fred turned around with a pair of boxers in her hand.  She grinned as she held them up.

"Spongebob?"

Willow scurried around her room tossing clothes onto the bed.  Oz sat at her desk checking over her laptop before they left.

"Do you think I should call Buffy?" Willow asked.

Oz looked up from the laptop.

"It's kind of late sweetie.  We'll just meet them at the house tomorrow."

"That's true." Willow answered as she stuffed a pair of sneakers in her bag.

Oz shut the laptop and turned to face Willow.

"Well, everything's up to date.  You're good to go."

Willow jumped up from beside the bed.

"Great!", she answered. "Aren't you excited?  This is college!  A whole new chapter.  Here, I can be as smart as I wanna be and no one can tease me for it.  This is awesome!"

Oz looked at her a moment before grinning.

"You are just too cute."

Sunnydale Airport, that night

A young woman stepped off of the plane.  She wandered over to her cousin, who was standing by the gates smoking.

"'Bout time you got here."

The other woman grinned, then looked up at the sky.

"The stars are angry."

Woman #1 grinned.

"Really?"

Woman #2 smiled back.

"Yes.  I've named them all the same name and there is great confusion.", she said, running her hands through her dark hair then smiling sinisterly. "But everything will be alright again once I see my William."


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 

Saturday Buffy woke up to her alarm.  She unplugged it and tossed it into a corner before rolling over onto her back.  Buffy looked over at Spike who was lying next to her, his face in the crook of her neck.  She grinned and stretched, then moved to get up.  Spike instinctively tightened his arm around her.

"Spike.", Buffy said, poking him on the arm.

When he didn't move, she nudged him with her elbow.  That time he opened his eyes and grinned at her.

"We have to get up." Buffy said, sitting up.

"No we don't.", he said, wagging his eyebrows at her.

Buffy giggled as Spike sat up and started placing light kisses on her back, moving toward her neck.

"We have to start loading the car." Buffy said, sighing and leaning back against Spike.

"It can wait, oh, about an hour.", he told her, snaking his hands around her to her breasts.

Buffy smacked his hand before he got any further.

"No it can't you big hornball!", she giggled, before running out the door, leaving it open a crack.

Spike sighed and ran his hands through his hair.

"Just wait 'til we're at the house tonight!", he yelled.

"What's happening at the house tonight?"

Spike jumped and clutched the bedsheet to his waist.

"Joyce.  I didn't know you were back.  Um, I spilled something on my pants and Buffy went to clean them.", he told her, inwardly rolling his eyes at his lame excuse.

Joyce stood in the doorway, arms folded.

"I came back to see my daughters move out.", she said, then added with a grin, "What about your shirt?"

"I, um..." Spike started, looking around anxiously.

"How about I leave so you can get dressed." Joyce said, walking out and shutting the door behind her.

"Bloody hell."

Buffy stood in the bathroom wrapped in a towel.  She brushed her teeth and stared at her reflection in the mirror.  She closed her eyes to fight back the wave of nausea.

_'It's just a bug.  Nothing serious.  Just a bug.  It'll go away.'_

She sighed and walked back to her bedroom where Spike was sitting, fully clothed, on her bed.

"You alright, luv?"

"Me?  Oh yeah, I'm fine.  Just nervous is all.", she said, pulling on an old pair of jeans and a Sex Pistols tank top.

"Your mum walked in on me." Spike told her.

"So?" Buffy commented from her position in front of the mirror.

"I was sitting on your bed naked." Spike added.

"Oh.  Well, she knows that we…you know." Buffy said, turning around to look at Spike.

"Since when?" Spike asked, offended that he didn't know that Joyce knew.

"Since the first time.", Buffy said, wincing at Spike's look. "I had to get pills somehow.  Besides, I didn't think you really cared if she knew."

Spike shrugged.

"Well, you could've at least mentioned it.  Save me the embarrassment.", he said, pouting.

Buffy smiled and walked over to him and sat in his lap.

"Aww.  Poor baby.  My mommy saw you nakie.", she said, mimicking a child.

"Oh yeah.  See how you like if my dad were to walk in on you." Spike grumbled.

"That's never going to happen." Buffy said.

"Why's that?"

"Cos we're going to have our own bedroom from now on." Buffy said, grinning coyly.

"That's right, luv." Spike answered, before capturing her lips with his.

The door opened and a voice yelled, "Drain bamage!"

Buffy pulled back from Spike.

"Jesse?"

By eleven o'clock the convoy had arrived at the house, vehicles loaded with their boxes and furniture.  Everyone was able to park in the driveway.  They got out and greeted each other.

"Willow!" Buffy yelled, running to hug her friend.

"Hey Buffy!" Willow yelled.

"You guys are here early." Anya said.

"Yeah.  We got in early last night.  We didn't want to call too late." Willow said.

"Well, that's good because Xander and I were too busy having sex.  And I think Buffy and Spike were too." Anya said.

Spike coughed, while Buffy chose to ignore it.

"So!  Whose stuff is going in first?" Xander said loudly.

Another car pulled into the driveway and Angel and Darla got out.

"Hey guys!" Willow yelled, waving.

Spike and Oz nodded their hellos, while the girls gathered around Darla and the baby.

"How's life, papa?" Xander asked.

Angel grinned.

"Pretty damn good."

Then the guys were quiet until the girls came back over.

"So, whose stuff first?" Buffy asked.

"Oh, I already have a hat with bedroom numbers." Fred said, holding up an old hat with folded cards in it.

"So, we draw names?" Spike asked.

"Interesting." Oz commented.

"Kinda." Fred said, "I wrote out the couples' names on each piece of paper.  There's one for me and Jesse, one for Anya and Xander, and so on."

Everyone nodded.

"Can I pick?" Xander asked.

"No.  I wanna pick." Jesse argued.

"How about you guys alternate?" Spike said, rolling his eyes.

Jesse shrugged.

"But someone still has to pick first."

"I'll pick first or we'll never move in." Anya grumbled, reaching into the hat and pulling out a slip of paper.  "Darla and Angel.", she read.

"Ok.  Let's get started." Xander said.

"Oh, you guys, I hope you don't mind if I sit out on the moving in." Darla said.

The others nodded.

"We understand." Willow said, grinning.

"Well, I was going to go to the grocery store and pick up some things.  If you guys want me to get you anything, I will." Darla offered.

Five minutes later, with a long list, Darla left and the gang started moving in.

Darla returned a while later to find everyone sitting in the living room, exhausted.

"Are you done already?  I was only gone about and hour and a half." Darla said.

"Oh, we just moved in.  We haven't begun the long, tedious process of unpacking." Willow said.

Darla nodded and sat down next to Angel just as the doorbell rang.  Joyce walked in carrying a few trays and bread.

"Hello everyone."

Various greetings rang out around the room as Joyce set her trays on the coffee table.

"Well, I thought I'd bring you guys lunch.  I hope your hungry."

"Starved." Xander said, reaching for the trays.

After everyone had settled down with their lunch, they began to talk about the upcoming week.

"So, are you all excited?" Joyce asked, from her seat where she was holding James.

"Ecstatic." Oz said, monotone, causing the others to grin.

"I'm looking forward to the wealth of knowledge.  It's gonna be awesome." Willow said.

"Wealth of knowledge?" Buffy asked.

"Yeah.  It's just, in high school, knowledge was pretty much frowned upon.  You really had to work to learn anything.  But here, the energy, the collective intelligence, it's like this penetrating force.  I can feel my mind just opening up, you know, letting the place just thrust into it and spurt knowledge into…" Willow paused in her speech at the looks the others were giving her. "That sentence ended up in a different place than it started out in.", she finished, blushing furiously.

The others giggled and Joyce shook her head, amused.

"When are the others moving in?  Weren't there two more?" Joyce asked.

"I think they were supposed to come in tomorrow, but we're not really sure." Fred told her.

Joyce nodded and stood up, handing James to Darla.

"Well, I've gotta run.  If you guys need anything, let me know, ok?"

The others nodded, and Buffy, Anya, and Fred went to hug her.

"Girls, I'm right around the corner." Joyce said, laughing.

"Thank you for doing so much for me." Fred said.

"Fred, you know you're one of my girls now too." Joyce said, hugging her again.

"Well, I'm going to miss you scolding me for being out too late or not cleaning my room." Anya said.

"I can't believe you just said that." Buffy said.

Joyce laughed as she walked out the door.  The girls stood in the doorway and waved as Joyce left.  They walked back inside where the others were getting up.

"We're gonna start unpacking." Jesse said.

"Are we gonna meet for dinner?" Xander asked, yawning.

"Sounds good to me." Spike said, still stretched out on the sofa.

Buffy stood in the doorway listening to conversation about dinner options.  She felt a sudden wave of nausea and closed her eyes, leaning against the doorframe.  When she opened them again, the gang was gone and Spike was looking at her from the sofa.

"You don't look so hot, pet."

Buffy forced a smile.

"I'm fine."

Buffy walked over to Spike and sat down, cuddling up against him.  He wrapped his arm around her and pulled her as close as possible.

"Where'd the others go?" Buffy asked.

"Upstairs to start unpacking.  Weren't you listening?" Spike asked.

Buffy giggled.

"Guess not."

They sat in comfortable silence for a moment.

"What about us?" Buffy asked.

"Huh?" Spike asked, confused.

"When are we gonna start unpacking?"

"Now, I guess.  Or whenever.  Preferably never." Spike said.

"We can't keep our stuff in boxes forever." Buffy said, giggling.

"Like I said before, luv, we can just go naked."

"To class?"

"Bloody hell, no.  Just around the house.  We can wear our pajamas to class.  Or maybe I'll wear one of those silk robes, like Hugh Hefner." Spike said, looking dead serious.

Buffy laughed, and stood up, pulling Spike up with her.  They headed for the stairs.

"Then if you dress like Hugh Hefner, then I have to wear very naughty lingerie." Buffy said.

At Spike's look, Buffy giggled.  Spike smirked and grabbed her waist pulling her back to him.  He rubbed himself against her causing her to gasp.

"That's for the bedroom only, kitten.", he whispered in her ear.

Just as Buffy was about to grab Spike and run upstairs, the doorbell rang.  Both groaned, and Buffy pulled away from Spike to answer the door.  When she opened the door, two women stood there grinning.

"Hello.  We're your new housemates."


	4. Chapter 3

A/N: I am so sorry about not posting new chapters, like, a month ago. My computer has been messed up, so I had to wait until college started again so I can get an RTA to look at it. Yeah, go free service! So anywho, I had to completely restore my computer, which sucks, but luckily I always save my work to a floppy disk in case of things like this. So, here you go, and from now on, I should be able to update once a week or so.  
  
Chapter 3 

Buffy stared at the dark-haired beauties.

"Oh, well, come in. We weren't expecting you today."

The girls walked in and stood there looking around.

"Well, I'm Buffy. And this is my boyfriend Spike.", she said, moving over to stand next to Spike, who was staring intently at the ground, something that did not go unnoticed by Buffy.

"I'm Faith McCoy.", the brunette said, then pointed to the girl with raven hair. "This is Drusilla Wellington, my cousin. Her flight from England got in early last night. That's why we're early."

Drusilla moved closer to Buffy and Spike.

"What a pretty little ball of sunshine." she said, looking over Buffy.

Buffy looked at Faith, who shrugged.

"Her mom did a lot of drugs when she was pregnant. Dru thinks she can see the future or some shit."

Buffy nodded slowly, and then looked over at Spike. Drusilla stood in front of him, running her hand down his face. Spike shoved the hand away, scowling.

"Leave me alone, Dru."

"You two know each other?" Buffy asked, upset.

"We knew each other back in England." Spike said rubbing his hand down Buffy's back in a calming gesture.

Buffy managed a tiny "oh".

"Yes, he is my dear William." Drusilla cooed, moving closer to Spike.

Spike moved back, bringing Buffy with him.

"I was never yours Drusilla. Back off."

Faith leaned against the wall watching the scene in amusement.

'D's right. This will be fun.' Faith thought, catching Xander's eye as he came down the stairs.

"What's up?" he asked.

"I'm Faith, your new housemate." Faith said, slinking over to Xander. "And you are?"

"Xander.", he said, then noticed Faith's hand trailing up and down his arm. "And taken." he added, moving away.

"That's Drusilla." Buffy said, shortly.

"And we're leaving." Spike added, dragging Buffy up the stairs.

"Me too. Gotta go unpack." Xander said, suddenly alone with the girls.

"Need some help? Our stuff doesn't come until tomorrow, so I got plenty of time on my hands." Faith offered suggestively.

"No, no." Xander stuttered. "I think my girlfriend and I can handle it."

He turned and ran up the stairs.

Faith went into the living room, where Drusilla was sitting.

"I give him a week, tops, before he's in my bed." Faith said, grinning.

Drusilla pouted.

"My William is attached to the sunshine. Will you help me put it out?"

Faith grinned.

"What's family for?"

* * *

Buffy and Spike sat side-by-side on the bed in silence.

"Did you guys go out?" Buffy asked, breaking the silence.

Spike sighed.

"Yeah, when we were thirteen. It was before I moved here."

Buffy nodded.

"I think she still has a thing for you."

Spike shook his head.

"She never had a thing for me. She just wanted me as her play toy."

"Play toy?" Buffy repeated, looking at Spike. "Did you have sex with her?"

Spike turned toward Buffy and looked her in the eye.

"The first and only person I have ever had sex with was you, luv."

"Me? But I thought..."

Spike sighed.

"Those rumors were started when I moved here. I never said they were wrong, so everyone just believed it. Now, you're the only one that knows."

"So the others don't know?" Buffy asked.

"No. Just you. It was kind of embarrassing to say otherwise. Xander and Jesse would never let me hear the end of it, you know, about lying about something that important. I guess that's why I never told you. Actually, that's the reason why I dumped Drusilla. She was pushing and I wanted to wait for someone special." he finished, looking at Buffy.

Buffy smiled.

"I understand, I guess. I completely trust you, but it just upsets me that she's going to be living here. And Faith too. Did you see the way she was coming on to Xander? What a ho."

"Well, we could talk to the others. All of us together pretty much own the house. We could make them leave." Spike suggested.

"That sounds really ungrateful, but I think it would be for the best. For all of us." Buffy said, hugging Spike.

"Me too, luv."

"We'll talk to them tonight at dinner. I just have a very bad feeling that those two are going to be trouble."

Three hours later, a few paint cans and ruined clothes, Buffy and Spike stood in the middle of their room. They had painted the walls and ceiling a midnight blue, and Buffy had used glow in the dark paint to draw stars and constellations on the ceiling. Spike had watched in amusement, as she had painted each constellation from memory.

Buffy looked down at her clothes and then at Spike.

"I think we should get ready for dinner." Buffy said.

"Shower?" Spike asked staring at what he thought was the Big Dipper.

"Yep." Buffy said, then took off running, Spike chasing after her.

* * *

Freshly washed, Buffy and Spike met the gang downstairs. Darla and Angel were going to stay behind to try to finish setting up the baby's things. Faith and Drusilla were nowhere to be seen, so Buffy and Spike motioned for them to make a run for it.

They now sat at a large table at the Huddle House.

"What'd you guys think of the newbies?" Jesse asked.

"Drusilla's a psycho loony." Fred said.

"I agree with you on that one." Spike said.

"Faith's a bitch." Willow said. At the others' looks of shock and amusement, she added, "What? I can say it. She's a bitch."

"I thought she lacked...manners." Oz said.

"She's trouble." Buffy and Xander said simultaneously.

"Which one?" Anya asked. "Both of them look like trouble to me."

"Exactly." Xander said. "Faith kept coming on to me. It was creepy."

"She what?" Anya asked.

"Ahn, calm down. I told her I was taken." Xander said.

"Doesn't mean she won't try. Drusilla too." Buffy commented.

"Drusilla? Who would she...oh?" Willow said.

"What? What'd I miss?" Xander asked.

"The British accent." Oz said.

"I say, even though they may be trouble, that we give them the benefit of the doubt." Fred said.

"I kinda get what you're saying. Imagine how we'd feel if someone thought we were trouble and kicked us out on the streets before we even got a chance to move in." Willow stated.

"Damn our morals." Buffy huffed.

"Fine." Spike said. "We give them a bloody week, and then we kick them out and find someone else."

"Yeah. There are plenty of people that would jump at the chance to live in a house instead of a dorm." Xander said.

"I agree with Xander." Anya said heatedly. "The sooner we can kick them out the better because no one touches Xander but me."

"There's my little green demon." Xander said, kissing her.

"Sound good to you, pet?" Spike asked Buffy.

Buffy nodded.

"I guess."

Spike stood up abruptly and went to pay for his and Buffy's meals.

"We're gonna go on ahead. See you guys later." Buffy said, before joining Spike at the door.

"Are you ok?" Buffy asked.

Spike grabbed Buffy's hand and they started walking.

"I'm fine. I just wanted to be alone with you."

Spike wrapped his hand around Buffy's waist and pulled her to him. Buffy rested her head against his shoulder. They walked in silence for a while before Buffy realized they were on campus.

"Where are we going?" Buffy asked.

"Just walking." Spike said, pulling a paper out of his pocket. "I have a map. I thought we could walk around campus, see where things are."

"Good idea. I'm afraid I'm gonna get lost."

A little while later, they reached a tall oak tree. Spike sat down, pulling Buffy with him. Buffy sat between his legs and rested against his chest.

"Nice night." Buffy said.

"Nice tree." Spike said.

Buffy giggled.

"Nice tree? How romantic."

"Well, I was thinking that we needed a tree. We had one in high school. So now, I dub this one our tree." Spike told her.

"Hmm. Our tree." Buffy commented, rubbing her stomach.

"Yep."

And they sat in silence, holding each other and contemplating the next few days.


	5. Chapter 4

A/N: Hey guys. Here's the next chapter. Please review so I know you are still reading the story.

Chapter 4

Monday morning, Buffy walked out of the bathroom, ready for class. Spike lay back on the bed, dressed as well. He looked at her as she walked in and smiled.

"Ready for your first day?"

Buffy rolled her eyes and sat down next to him.

"I'm terrified." she admitted.

Spike sat up and hugged her.

"Hey now. Everything's going to be fine. You're going to be ok."

Buffy nodded. Spike looked at her curiously.

"Are you feeling ok, pet?"

"Oh, yeah. I'm fine. It's just nervousness."

"Alright. If you say so." Spike said, standing up and getting his book bag. "Ready for class?"

* * *

Buffy sat next to Spike in Theatre 101. The professor had passed out the syllabi and was now droning on about the importance of studying and coming to class. Luckily for her, this was an eleven o'clock class, so she wasn't really tired. She sat back and thought about the past weekend, which seemed like a blur.

Drusilla and Faith hadn't caused much trouble yet, but that was because Drusilla stayed in her room and Faith had yet to return.

Suddenly, the room started to tilt, and Buffy closed her eyes waiting for the dizziness to subside.

Spike poked her side and she opened her eyes.

"What?"

"Class is over, kitten. Come on." Spike said, pulling Buffy up.

They walked through the throng of students, over to the Science building, where Buffy had Biology 101. Spike had a different class at this time.

"I'll meet you at the Student Union for lunch, ok pet?"

"That's fine."

Spike smiled and kissed Buffy, and then he was gone. Buffy sighed. This class was going to suck. Not only was it biology, but none of her friends were in it.

Buffy entered the large building. She looked at her watch.

"Ten minutes." she muttered under her breath.

She pulled out her class list.

"Jeffers 311. Where the hell is Jeffers 311?"

"You have Biology 101 too?"

Buffy turned at the voice and smiled at the nervous boy.

"Yeah. You too, huh?"

The boy nodded.

"I'm Andrew Tucker. Freshman."

Buffy shook the boy's hand.

"Buffy Summers. Freshman also."

"Well, I'm glad you talk to yourself. Otherwise I would be lost." Andrew said.

"I don't usually talk to myself." Buffy stuttered. "And anyway, I'm lost too."

"Well, at least I have someone to get lost with now."

Buffy giggled and they made their way down the hall.

"Wait, when did Stevens turn to Jeffers?" Buffy said looking at the sign above their head.

"Huh. I had heard this building had three names. How stupid." Andrew commented.

"Well, we have to be on the right track, right."

"Lead on, Skywalker!" Andrew intoned.

Buffy looked at him curiously before continuing.

"Aha! Jeffers 311. Biology 101. There's a sign." Buffy said.

Buffy and Andrew made their way inside the large room, and sat in the back in the corner. Soon, the professor came in and called the role and went over the syllabus. The he explained the lab section and requested that everyone pair up and write their names on a sheet of paper to be handed in. The class exploded into groups, as everyone picked their partners.

"So, you want to be lab buddies?" Andrew asked.

"Sure. Why not."

They sat in silence for a moment, watching the others.

"Are you excited about classes?" Andrew asked.

"Painfully." Buffy answered, doodling on the pages in her binder.

"I bet there's gonna be a lot of parties this week too. Not that I'm a crazy partier. And I'm not always this hyper either. I'm just excited."

"Yeah. Me too." Buffy said, amused.

"I'm really glad I'm going to be with someone cool. I can tell you're cool. I just know this year is going to be super fun!"

Buffy laughed and closed her binder as the class was dismissed.

"Where are you headed to now?" Andrew asked.

"Lunch. You?"

"I brought my lunch. I have a class at one so I'm going to go ahead and find it."

"That's an hour from now." Buffy said.

"Yeah. I have an hour to hopefully not get lost." Andrew answered.

Buffy laughed.

"Is that your boyfriend?" Andrew asked, pointing to a picture of her and Spike at the beach in the front of her binder.

"Yep. That's Spike."

As they walked along, Buffy was struck with an idea.

"You live in a dorm?"

Andrew nodded.

"Yeah. My friend and I live over in the Cunningham's. Of course we had to be placed in the party dorm. Not much sleep to be had there."

"I see. Well, don't get your hopes up, but there may be an opening at the end of this week in the house I live in."

"House?" Andrew asked.

"Yeah. My friends decided to buy this old fraternity house. There will be an extra room I hope by the end of the week. Maybe you and your friend would like to move in."

"That would be so cool." Andrew gushed.

"Well, this is my stop. I'll keep you posted about the room though."

"Ok. Bye Buffy!" Andrew yelled, as he walked away.

Buffy walked through the mill of students.

"Party at Mill House!" a guy yelled, handing her a yellow flyer.

"We won't take anymore! This must stop!" another girl yelled, shoving a purple flyer in Buffy's face.

By the time she reached Spike, who was sitting at a table, she had ten different flyers for various events.

"Hello kitten." Spike greeted, giving her a kiss.

Buffy sat down next to Spike.

"Hey yourself. How was class?" she asked.

"Ok. Not what I expected. I'm supposed to be taking British Literature, but most of the books are not even by British authors. How about yours?"

"It was ok. I made a friend!" Buffy said, grinning.

"Did you now?"

"Yep. His name's Andrew. He's going to be my lab partner. I have a feeling this will be an interesting semester." Buffy said.

Spike chuckled.

"Let's get some lunch before class."

Buffy nodded and they headed inside.

* * *

Buffy and Spike walked into Psychology 101. They spotted Willow and Oz and sat down next to them.

The Professor walked into class and handed out the syllabi.

"I'm Professor Walsh. Those of you who fall into my good graces will come to know me as Maggie. Those of you who don't will come to know me by the nickname my TA's use and don't think I know about: the Evil Bitch Monster of Death."

The class chuckled and Buffy grimaced.

"Make no mistake. I run a hard class. I assign a lot of work, I talk fast, and I expect you to keep up. If you're looking to coast, I recommend Geology 101. That's where the football players are."

Professor Walsh stared at the class a moment, and then waved her hand.

"First assignment is to read the first four chapters. Class dismissed."


	6. Chapter 5

A/N: Is anyone even reading this?? If I don't start getting more than one review, I am going to start focusing on my other works...Or if you are still reading, take a few seconds to submit a couple of words so I know my work is not going to waste.

Chapter 5

Friday Afternoon

Buffy sat in a chair the living room reading over her Psychology notes. Spike was sleeping upstairs.

The rest of the week had gone by in a blur of classes, people, and notes. The classes got a little tougher and boring, although Buffy found Anthropology somewhat interesting.

Drusilla and Faith hadn't caused too much trouble. The gang had talked again decided to give it another week, to Buffy and Spike's dismay, as well as Xander and Anya's.

Buffy stood up and stretched and headed to the kitchen to get something to drink. She paused at the doorway at the sound of two voices arguing. She moved closer and saw Xander and Faith.

"I told you to stay away from me!" Xander hissed.

Faith grinned and moved closer, cornering Xander.

"Oh come on baby. You can't stay away from _me_."

"Oh I can. And I will." he said. "You don't get it do you? I love Anya. Only Anya. You're nothing to me." Xander said, pushing her away.

Buffy felt a tap on her shoulder.

"What are you doing?" Anya asked.

Buffy's eyes widened.

"Uh, nothing. What are you doing?" she answered, blocking the doorway.

Anya rolled her eyes.

"Getting something to eat."

Anya shoved past Buffy as she yelled "No!"

Anya stood staring at the scene in front of her. Faith had Xander in a lip lock against the counter. Xander shoved her away. Xander was shouting at Faith, not knowing that Anya was standing there, tears running down her face.

Buffy moved behind Anya.

"She was coming on to him again Anya. He was telling her to stay away. You came at the wrong time."

"I know. It still hurts though."

At that moment, Xander turned around and jumped at the sight of Anya.

"Oh God, Anya. This is not what it looks like."

"I know, Xander."

"She jumped me, I shoved her off," Xander continued babbling.

"Xander, I know!" Anya yelled.

Xander stopped, and stared at Anya.

"You know? What do you mean, you know?"

Faith stepped out from behind Xander and smirked.

"She means she knows what we've been doing."

Anya's eyes widened as she looked at them in shock.

Xander turned to Faith.

"Been doing? This is totally one-sided! You've been coming onto me for the past week! I have spent most of my free time trying to stay away from you! How dare you lie to Anya! I love her!"

Faith moved closer to Xander.

"Come on baby. I know you think about me at night. You-"

Faith was cut off when Anya slapped her. Faith held her hand to her cheek, shocked. She looked at Xander, then at Anya. She started to back up out of the room, when she began to laugh hysterically.

"Don't worry, I'll get you." she said, then turned to Buffy. "By the way, B, you might wanna go check on your little boy toy."

Faith ran out the back door.

Buffy stood there a moment, trying to take in what Faith had told her. She darted up the stairs to her room, and slammed the door open. Spike sat up in the bed and rubbed his eyes.

"What's wrong, luv?"

Buffy sighed heavily and shut the door. Spike looked at her curiously.

"Buffy?"

Buffy walked over to the end of the bed.

"I just..." Buffy shook her head.

Spike opened his arms, and Buffy climbed into the bed. Buffy lay there a moment, thoughts and feelings running through her head like a whirlwind.

"Faith made a move on Xander. Anya saw them." Buffy told him.

"How's Anya?" Spike asked.

"She's really upset. It's weird, seeing her cry. She was always the really strong one in the family. Seeing her break down in front of me like that, you know she hurts."

"I've never seen her unhappy, myself. It'll be all right though. Xander and Anya." Spike said, rubbing Buffy's arm.

"I hope you're right." Buffy told him.

"Aren't I always?" Spike asked, causing Buffy to giggle. "Why did you burst in here like that?" he asked.

Buffy froze; a guilty that she thought Spike would cheat on her.

"Well, Faith, before she ran out, she said something."

"And?" Spike prodded, looking at her.

"She...she said that I should go upstairs and check on you."

"What the bloody hell is that supposed to mean?" Spike asked.

"I don't really know. The first thing I though of was Drusilla." Buffy admitted, looking down and crying silently.

Spike sighed, and grabbed Buffy's chin forcing her to look him in the eye.

"What I had felt for Drusilla, or what I thought I felt, is in the past. I never loved her, Buffy. Not like I love you." he said, stroking her cheek. "I love you."

Buffy wiped her eyes and smiled at Spike.

"I love you too, Spike."

Spike smiled and hugged Buffy to him.

"Oh, and Drusilla? She's a loony bint. She talks to her bloody dolls. I prefer my women sane." Spike said, chuckling.

Buffy giggled, and then looked at Spike.

"She talks to her dolls?"

* * *

Meanwhile, downstairs in the kitchen, Xander and Anya stood on opposite sides of the kitchen, staring at each other.

"Anya, you've got to believe me. Nothing ever happened except for that kiss. If you can even call it a kiss." Xander told her.

Anya sighed.

"I do. I do believe you Xander. It just...hurts. It hurts really bad."

"I know. And I'm sorry. Things have been really out of control lately." Xander said.

Xander moved around the counter and hugged Anya tightly. Anya pulled away and looked at Xander.

"I just think it would be best if we just took a little time off. I need to think, clear my head. I love you Xander, I do.", she said, kissing him. "And if you really love me, you won't be mad. Both of us need to think, really. And just because we're taking time off doesn't mean we can't still share the same bed or be in each other's presence. I'm mainly talking about sex."

"I can't believe you just said that." Xander said, smiling slightly.

"I know." Anya said, scrunching her face up.

"But I do agree with you, I guess. If you want."

Anya nodded.

"I should probably check on Buffy." Anya said.

"Yeah. I just hope they're ok." Xander said, glancing up at the ceiling.

Anya headed towards the door.

"Are we ok?" Xander asked, stopping her.

Anya stood there a moment, and then nodded.

"We will be." she answered, walking out of the door.

* * *

A/N: By the way, from now on, the story is going to start focusing on the Spuffy and Anya/Xander relationships, so the others may only make small appearances.


	7. Chapter 6

**

* * *

Chapter 6**

It had been two days since the kitchen incident. The gang stood in the foyer watching as Faith and Drusilla had their things carried out by a couple of frat guys. Buffy leaned against Spike and he wrapped is arms around her tighter. Xander stood next to Anya, who avoided eye contact.

"That's everything." Faith said to one of the guys.

"See you in a few." he answered, leaving.

Faith turned to look at Xander.

"Don't worry Xand, if you get bored you know where to find me.", she leered.

"That's a lot of bedcovers to look under." Fred commented.

"Like you would know." Faith replied, glaring at her.

"Get out, bitch." Anya spat.

Faith stared at her for a moment, then left, heaving with laughter.

Drusilla bounced down the stairs, clutching her precious doll and stopped in front of Spike.

"My poor Spoike. Even you're lost to me now." she said, moving to touch his cheek.

Spike moved away.

"I was never yours, Drusilla. Now leave."

Drusilla looked at Buffy, and turned away, walking out the door.

Darla walked over, holding baby James, and shut the door. Everyone stood silently, until James started to wail.

"I'm gonna go feed him." Darla said, going upstairs. Angel followed soon after, to take a shower.

The others trickled out slowly, leaving Buffy, Spike, Xander and Anya.

"I'm going to get my hair colored." Anya said, grabbing her purse and heading out the door.

"Are you guys going to be alright?" Buffy asked.

"Yeah, I think so. But I've never seen her so upset. She was always carefree-Anya." Xander said.

"You guys will work it out." Buffy said, hugging Xander.

"I hope you're right." he said, then looked at Spike. "Want to go to the gym, man?"

Spike nodded.

"I'll see you later, luv. You should get some sleep." he told Buffy hugging her.

"Ok, if you insist." Buffy answered, giggling slightly, and then grabbed Spike for a quick kiss.

Buffy watched them leave and rubbed her sweaty palms against her legs. She darted upstairs and knocked on Darla's door.

"Come in."

Buffy slipped in and stood at the doorway, watching as Darla cooed at James, before laying him down.

Darla noticed the look on Buffy's face.

"Are you ok?" she asked.

"No. Not really. I need to talk to you." Buffy answered, clasping her hands together nervously.

"You and Spike are not having problems are you?" Darla asked, motioning Buffy to join her on the bed.

"No. It's not us, per say." Buffy said, sighing.

"Buffy, you can tell me anything, sweetie." Darla prodded.

Buffy closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"How did you...know?" Buffy asked.

"Know? What...oh." Darla said, her eyes widening in realization. "Are you sure?"

"I'm pretty sure. I think I'm pregnant."

* * *

Spike was bench pressing weights, while Xander spotted him.

"Have you noticed Buffy acting strangely?" Spike asked, panting slightly.

"Strangely? As in how strange?" Xander asked.

Spike put the weights down and sat up to look at Xander.

"She's just been acting...different. She seems to be tired a lot lately, like she's worried about something, but won't tell me what."

"Maybe...it's a woman thing." Xander said, shrugging.

"Maybe."

* * *

Buffy stood next to Darla in the grocery store examining the pregnancy tests. James lay in his car seat on the floor in front of them, completely unaware of his surroundings.

Buffy held a test in each hand.

"How the hell do I know which one to use?" Buffy asked throwing her hands in the air and placing the tests back on the shelf. "There are so many and they all look the same to me."

Darla held a test in each of her hands and turned to Buffy.

"Now, would you prefer pee-on-a-strip or pee-in-a-cup?" she asked, holding them out for Buffy to see. "They both do the same thing; you just do the test differently."

Buffy shrugged.

"Which one did you use?" Buffy asked.

"This one." Darla said, placing a test in Buffy's hand.

Buffy nodded and grabbed four more from the shelf before heading to the checkout.

* * *

Buffy and Darla walked in Buffy's bedroom, just as Spike was coming out of the bathroom.

"Hello luv."

Spike!" Buffy jumped, clutching the bag behind her.

Spike noticed the movement, but didn't acknowledge it.

"Are you alright, kitten?" Spike asked.

Darla shifted James from on side the other.

"Oh...I-I'm fine." Buffy stuttered. "We were going to go to the bathroom."

"Together?" Spike asked, confused.

Before Buffy could answer, Darla interrupted.

"I was going to take Angel out tonight, you know a special dinner, and I needed Buffy to help me with my makeup."

"Isn't your makeup in your bathroom?" Spike asked.

"Well, yes, but I was going to try some of Buffy's colors. You know how girls are." Darla said, laughing.

"Right." Spike said, not buying it.

Buffy darted into the bathroom, with Darla right behind her.

Spike sat down on the bed and looked at the closed door.

"Something's wrong."

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, Buffy sat on the toilet and Darla sat against the bathtub playing with James.

"I think it's time, sweetie." Darla told her, standing up.

"I'm afraid to look." Buffy said.

"Come on, honey. It's now or never."

Buffy picked up the first test.

"Positive." Buffy announced, staring quietly at the strip.

Darla turned over the others, all positive.

"Its looks like you're pregnant Buffy."

"I am." Buffy said, smiling, and putting a hand over her belly. "At least I know why my clothes are getting tight."

Darla smiled.

"Doesn't it feel good?"

"It's feels wonderful." Buffy said, grinning. Then her face darkened. "How am I going to tell Spike? What if he hates me?"

Darla patted Buffy on the back.

"He loves you Buffy. He would make a great father."

"He would, wouldn't he?" Buffy said.

"Besides, you need to tell him as soon as possible. He's already knows something's up. Didn't you see the way he was looking at you and the way he kept questioning me?" Darla asked.

"I know. You're right. But I'm scared." Buffy said.

"I know you are sweetie, but if you hold it off, it will hurt him more, knowing that you knew and kept it from him. You should tell him tonight."

Buffy nodded.

"Tonight."

* * *

Spike lay back on the bed, his towel still wrapped around his torso. It had been almost half an hour and he knew it didn't take that long to put makeup on. He glanced over as the door to the bathroom opened and Darla walked out with James.

"Night Spike." she said, and then quickly left.

Spike sat up and looked around the corner for Buffy. He sighed and slipped some clothes on and went to stand outside the bathroom, out of sight.

Buffy gathered the tests and placed them in the boxes back in the paper bag. She closed it up and went to leave the bathroom. Just as she came out, she yelped at Spike and dropped the bag, spilling the contents on the floor.

"That doesn't look like makeup pet. What's going on?" Spike asked.

"N-nothing." Buffy stuttered. "I'll tell you later."

She bent to pick up the tests, but Spike beat her to it. He stood there staring at the tests. Then he looked at Buffy.

"What the bloody hell?"

A/N: Evil cliffhanger!!! Let me know what you think!!


	8. Chapter 7

A/N: Thanks for the reviews! Hope you like this chapter.

Chapter 7

"What the bloody hell?" Spike asked, looking at the little white sticks in his hand.

"Uh, I can explain..." Buffy stuttered, on the verge of hysteria.

"This is what you were doing in the bathroom?" Spike asked.

"Spike, please, just let me..."

"This is the reason you were sneaking around a little while ago? Oh, I get it now." Spike continued to rant. "The reason why you've been so tired lately. Why you've been sick every bloody morning for the past two weeks. Maybe more, I don't know. Why? Because you didn't tell me!"

Spike threw the tests on the floor and walked over to be bed and sat down, hanging his head in his hands. Buffy stood by the bathroom door, crying silently. When neither of them broke the silence, Buffy quietly left the room. What she didn't notice was Spike's tear-stained face as he watched her leave.

* * *

Buffy shuffled down the hall, wiping her face with her hands. She stopped in front of Darla and Angel's room, ready to knock, when someone came up behind her.

"Hey."

Buffy turned around to face Anya.

"Hey yourself."

"Were you crying?" Anya asked.

"Oh, a little. It's just...the week catching up with me. Lack of sleep." Buffy tried to explain, mentally berating herself for sounding so lame.

But if she did sound lame, Anya didn't seem to pick up on it.

"Ok. If you need to talk..." Anya trailed off.

"I know." Buffy answered, smiling, and for the first time realizing how worn down Anya looked. Not at all like her cheerful self. "Have you talked to him again?"

Anya shook her head.

"So, like my hair?" she asked, changing the subject.

Buffy smiled as Anya messed with her new curly hair.

"I decided not to get it colored. I got curls put in instead."

"It looks good." Buffy told her.

Anya nodded again.

"I'm gonna go to my room. Try to study or something."

"Ok." Buffy answered, and then caught Anya before she left. "The same thing goes for you too, you know. If you need me..."

Anya nodded and quickly hugged Buffy before slipping into her room.

Buffy sighed and turned, knocking on the door.

Angel opened the door.

"Buffy, what's wrong?" he asked, noting the pained expression on her face.

"Can I come in? I need to talk to Darla. Well, both of you actually."

Angel nodded, and Buffy slipped inside.

* * *

Angel walked down the hall to Buffy and Spike's room. He knocked on the door and was rewarded with an angry "Sod off!"

Angel scrunched his face. Sod off? British slang. But sod is dirt. Wasn't it?

Angel knocked again, and instead of waiting for an answer, walked inside.

"I thought I said to sod off!" Spike yelled.

"Yeah, you did. But I'm still trying to figure out how a sod can off." Angel replied, grabbing the desk chair, and sitting down so the back was facing him. He rested his hands on the back of the chair and looked at Spike.

"What the bloody hell do you want?" Spike asked, annoyed that the poof had the nerve to waltz into his room while he was having a good sulk.

"I'm sure you would like someone to talk to." Angel replied.

"Let me guess, she immediately went running to you." Spike sneered.

"No, she came to talk to Darla. I just got caught in the crossfire."

"So you still know then?" Spike asked, cockiness gone.

"Yes. I figured you would want to talk to someone."

"And why would I want to talk to you?" Spike asked, his cockiness returning.

"Because I didn't have that luxury." Angel snapped.

Spike's expression softened and he sighed.

"I just don't understand." Angel said. "I wouldn't think you would ever hurt Buffy like that."

"Why do you care so much about Buffy?" Spike asked.

"Because she's the first real friend I've ever had. Besides Darla." Angel explained. "She was nice, genuine. Not just some chick wanting to date me because I was the quarterback. She even admitted to me on our first date that she didn't want to be more than friends."

Spike nodded and Angel continued.

"And what I don't understand is why you would hurt her like you did. She was hysterical in there." Angel said.

"I didn't mean to hurt her." Spike said, and then looked up at Angel. "But she hurt me too, you know."

"Hurt you how?" Angel asked.

Spike shook his head and stood up, pacing the length of the room.

"She should have told me! Me, not Darla! That's what bloody hurt. The fact that she went to all that trouble, lying to me. I should have been the first to know. I should have been the one sitting next to her in the bathroom waiting for the tests. It should have been me."

Spike sunk down on the bed, hanging his head. Angel was silent for a moment.

"I don't think she meant to hurt you. I think she was afraid of your reaction." Angel said, breaking the silence.

"I know." Spike said, quietly. "But she still should have told me. She should know by now that I would do anything for her."

Angel nodded.

"Well, what are you going to do then?"

* * *

Buffy sniffled and reached for another tissue. Darla sat next to her on the bed.

"Do you think Angel will get him to talk?" Buffy asked.

"Probably, considering both of them are in the same boat...somewhat." Darla replied. "But then again, you should be the one talking to him."

Buffy sighed.

"Don't you think I know that?" Buffy asked. "But I just can't right now. I think he needs time to think. He's known for about an hour or so, and I have kinda known for three weeks now. I think he deserves some time to think."

"Yeah, I guess that would be good. Plus, you know how Spike acts without thinking." Darla said.

Buffy nodded.

"I think it's the best thing for both of us to do right now. We can talk in the morning." Buffy said, getting up from the bed.

"Where are you going?" Darla asked.

Buffy shrugged.

"I think I'm going to go sleep in the extra room for tonight."

"Take this then." Darla told her, tossing Buffy a comforter.

"Thanks. For everything." Buffy said.

"It's no problem." Darla answered, looking down at her hands.

"Good night." Buffy said as she slipped out the door.

Buffy closed the door to the room and started down the hallway. She paused when she heard sniffling coming from Anya and Xander's room. She started to knock on the door, but thought better of it.

Instead, she opened the door and walked in, shutting it behind her. Anya jumped at the sudden intrusion from her spot on the bed and furiously swiped at her eyes.

Buffy walked over to her sister and sat down next to her on the bed. Anya looked at her expectantly. Buffy just scooted down next to her and hugged her tightly, crying silently. Anya suddenly burst into tears and hugged Buffy back. Soon, exhaustion took over and both fell asleep.

* * *

Xander ambled down the too quiet hall, shuffling his feet. He walked into his bedroom and saw both sisters asleep. He smiled slightly and left the room.

* * *

The next morning, Buffy woke up next to her sister. She smiled slightly. She got up and walked out of the room, carrying Darla's unused comforter. When she walked into the room, Angel was trying to calm a screaming James.

"Hey."

"Hey yourself." Angel replied.

"How are things?" Buffy asked.

"They went good. You need to talk to him today." Angel answered, rocking James in his arms.

"I plan to." Buffy answered.

"I can't get him to stop crying." Angel said frustrated, standing up and bouncing James.

"Is he hungry?" Buffy asked.

"He shouldn't be. Darla just fed him." Angel answered.

"Oh. Maybe he just wants someone to play with him." Buffy suggested.

Angel held James out to face him.

"But Daddy can't right now. Daddy has to get ready for a very important interview." Angel cooed.

James smiled and stopped fussing.

"I think you got it Buffy." Angel told her.

Buffy smiled.

"I can take him until you and Darla are ready. I wouldn't mind." Buffy said. "Besides, I can use the practice, right?"

"Are you sure?" Angel asked. "Because you don't have to if..."

"But I want to." Buffy answered, cutting him off.

"Well, then buddy. Why don't you go play with Aunty Buffy?" Angel said, in a baby voice.

Angel handed James to Buffy. James rested his head on Buffy's shoulder and grabbed a fistful of her hair pulling it to him.

"Careful, he likes hair." Angel said.

"I'll be downstairs." Buffy answered, grabbing a blanket and pacifier.

* * *

Spike walked downstairs to find Xander lying crooked on the sofa, his head hanging off the edge. Spike sighed and shook his head, walking over to Xander and trying to move him to a more comfortable position. The way he saw it, Xander's back and neck would thank him for it later.

Spike walked into the kitchen and got a glass of water. He looked out the window above the sink. His breath caught in his throat when he saw Buffy.

She was sitting on a blanket in the grass, and James was lying in front of her. Buffy was making faces at the squirming baby, laughing when he would reach out and grab a handful of hair.

Spike watched the scene with pure love in his eyes. And suddenly, he knew that he would do anything for Buffy and their baby and that everything would be ok.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 

"Are you going to talk to her?"

Spike was so startled at the unexpected voice that he spit the water he had been drinking on the window in front of him.

"That's just gross." Angel commented, grabbing a few paper towels and handing them to Spike.

"You shouldn't be sneaking up on a bloke like that." Spike grumbled, wiping the water off of the window. He smiled slightly when he saw Buffy laugh.

"And no, I haven't talked to her yet." Spike said offhandedly, walking to the trashcan and tossing the paper towels inside.

Angel nodded.

"I'm going to go get James."

* * *

Buffy paused in front of her bedroom door. She took a deep breath and opened the door, walking inside.

Spike was lying on the bed with his arm thrown over his face, covering his eyes. When he heard Buffy come in, he moved his arm away from his face and looked at her questioningly. He sat up on the bed and patted the empty space next to him. Buffy fidgeted with her hands nervously before sitting on the bed next to Spike.

"Spike..."

"Buffy..."

Spike grinned slightly.

"You go, luv."

"I just...I just wanted to say I'm sorry for not telling you my suspicions earlier. I-I was scared. I didn't really want to believe it at first, but now...now I'm happy. There's still no guarantee that I am pregnant until I go to the doctor, but Darla said that if the all of the tests were positive, then I most likely am pregnant." Buffy stopped, trying not to babble so much. Instead of saying anything else, she grasped Spike's hand, holding on to it tightly.

Spike smiled at the gesture and squeezed her hand.

"I love you Buffy. And I guarantee you I will love our baby. I didn't mean to yell at you last night. I was upset, because you didn't come to me first. I wanted to be with you Buffy, the entire time. And I will be with you the all the way. I promise you that." Spike told her.

"Even in the delivery room?" Buffy teased.

"Of course." Spike answered.

Buffy giggled and Spike stuck his tongue out.

"I'll make an appointment with the doctor tomorrow." Buffy told him.

"Good. I'll take you." Spike answered, absently rubbing circles on the back of Buffy's hand. "Are we ok?" Spike asked quietly.

"Yes." Buffy answered, leaning over and brushing her lips against Spike's in a soft kiss.

"Good." Spike said, leaning over the side of the bed. "I have something for you."

Spike handed Buffy a small bag. She glanced at Spike curiously and he smirked. She grinned and opened the bag. She pulled out a pair of white booties.

"These are so adorable!" Buffy squealed, throwing herself onto to Spike.

Spike chuckled and wrapped his arms around Buffy.

"Thank you." Buffy whispered, resting her head on Spike's shoulder.

"I'd do anything for you." Spike answered quietly, rubbing Buffy's back.

"I know. And I'd do anything for you." Buffy told him, smiling into his shoulder.

They held each other in silence for a moment before Buffy jumped up.

"I have something for you too."

Buffy jumped up and ran out the room. Just as Spike was about to get up and follow, Buffy ran back in holding a paper bag. She handed Spike the paper bag and sat back down next to him.

"Go on, open it." Buffy prodded.

Spike opened the paper bag and pulled out a pregnancy test. He started to laugh.

"I suppose you want me to take this?" Spike teased.

Buffy rolled her eyes.

"Ok, so it's for me. I thought you might like the gesture."

Spike's look turned serious.

"I appreciate it, luv."

"Good." Buffy said, grinning. She grabbed the test from Spike and headed toward the bathroom. "I'll be out in a minute."

Spike got up to follow, but Buffy stopped him, giggling.

"The part where you come in is after I take the test." Buffy giggled, and went into the bathroom.

Spike sat on the bed and waited for Buffy. She came out a few minutes later.

"Now, we have to wait." Buffy said, sitting next to Spike.

Spike looked at her and cocked his head to the side.

"How 'bout we take a bath, kitten?"

"A bath? Now?" Buffy asked, giggling.

"Yeah. I feel like taking a bath." Spike said, smirking. He stood up and held his hand out to Buffy. Buffy took his hand and stood.

"Oh I see." Buffy said, smiling. "This is just a way to get me naked, isn't it?" Buffy teased.

Spike led her into the bathroom.

"Kitten, I don't have to tell you to take a bath to get you naked."

Spike leaned over the tub and turned the water on, getting it to the perfect temperature.

"Pretty cocky, aren't we?" Buffy asked, pulling her shirt over her head.

"You know it."

* * *

After taking a shower, Anya walked downstairs, tying her hair up as she went. She spotted Xander sprawled out on the sofa and smiled.

She debated whether or not to wake him. She settled on cuddling up next to him. Xander stirred as Anya laid her head on his chest. He threw his arm around her and pulled her closer.

* * *

Spike and Buffy sat in the steaming bathtub. Buffy leaned against Spike, and he had his arms wrapped around her, absently rubbing her stomach.

"Is it time?" Spike asked.

"Spike, you asked me that like two minutes ago." Buffy teased.

"So? Is it time?" Spike asked.

"Yes, I think." Buffy answered, scooting to the end of the tub and grabbing the test off of the counter.

She settled back against Spike and placed the test in his hand.

"Well?" she asked.

"Positive." Spike answered, placing the test on the floor next to the tub.

"Good."


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 

Buffy woke up Tuesday morning before her alarm went off. She looked down at Spike, who had fallen asleep with his head on her stomach. Buffy smiled and ran her fingers through his platinum locks. He grumbled slightly before stirring awake, and moved his head to look up at Buffy.

"Mornin' luv."

"Good morning Spike." Buffy giggled.

Spike moved up the bed so he could lie on his side next to Buffy.

"So, I take you to the doc today." he said quietly, playing with her hair.

"I know." Buffy answered, snuggling closer to his body.

Spike sat up quickly using his elbow for support.

"Do we get to find out what it is?" he asked excitedly.

Buffy giggled.

"I don't think I'm that far along yet dear." she answered.

"Damn." Spike answered, putting his head back down, before popping up again. "Well, when do we find out?"

Buffy shrugged.

"You don't know?" Spike asked.

"I just found out I'm pregnant." Buffy huffed.

"Well, you're the mother. You should know." Spike said.

"And you're the father. Don't you think you should know?" Buffy retorted.

"Right." Spike answered slowly grinning.

Buffy ran her fingers along Spike's arm.

"I can't believe we're gonna have a baby." she said quietly.

"I know, luv." Spike answered. "I'm scared though." he said quietly.

"Me too." Buffy said, and then grinned. "So, let's be scared together."

Spike chuckled, glancing over at the clock.

"We should probably get ready, kitten."

Buffy groaned, and flipped over, hiding her face into her pillow.

"I don't wanna go."

Spike laughed at her muffled voice and grabbed her sides.

"Come on, luv. I'm not capable of taking a shower by myself, 'member?" Spike teased.

Buffy turned back over and smiled coyly.

* * *

Buffy moped down the stairs and met Spike at the door.

"Finally. Thought I was going to have to come up there and throw you over my shoulder." Spike commented.

Buffy pouted.

"But I don't wanna go. I hate doctors."

"But you need to go for the nibblet." Spike said pointedly.

"I know that. I'm just scared." Buffy whispered.

Spike pulled Buffy toward him and hugged her tightly.

"I'll be there the whole time." Spike told her. "And," he said, looking at the clock, "we're going to be late if we don't leave now."

Buffy pulled away from Spike and pouted again.

"Look at that lip. Gonna get it." Spike teased, pulling Buffy to him and kissing her.

Buffy giggled and pulled away.

"To the doctor?" Spike asked.

"To the doctor."

* * *

Buffy sat in a small examination room wearing a hospital gown. She glanced at the clock for the tenth time in five minutes and banged her feet against the table she was sitting on. She glanced at the clock again. Dr. Shultz had come in a while ago and performed the necessary tests, but hadn't come back yet.

'_What if something's wrong? What if I'm not pregnant?'_ Buffy thought, on the verge of panic. Spike hadn't been allowed in the room during the examination, and had yet to return. Suddenly the door opened and Dr. Shultz appeared with Spike in tow. Relief immediately flooded through Buffy and she smiled slightly at Spike. Spike smiled back at her and moved to stand next to her grasping her hand in his.

"Well Buffy, you are indeed pregnant." Dr. Shultz said, looking over her charts.

Buffy's smile got even bigger. Spike squeezed her hand and grinned.

"Your blood tests and urinalysis are normal. You have no STD's. It seems that you are nine weeks along, about two months going into the third." Dr. Shultz peered at Buffy over her charts.

Buffy nodded dumbly, too overwhelmed and excited to answer.

"Now, symptoms you will experience will range from morning sickness to weight gain. The only weight gain you will have will be very minimal. Your clothes may be a little snug. You will have food cravings, bloating, and nausea, as well as mood swings." Dr. Shultz continued.

"Sounds like fun." Buffy joked, smiling.

Dr. Shultz chuckled.

"What does the baby look like?" Spike asked anxiously.

"Well, he or she will be about the size of a strawberry."

"That's it?" Spike asked, looking at Buffy's stomach.

Buffy suppressed a giggle.

"Yes. Remember, Buffy is only two months along. The baby's arms and legs are somewhat long and the head and neck are more developed. Now, the baby will be able to move its body and limbs, but you won't be able to feel it."

Spike looked at Dr. Shultz with a shocked expression.

"You mean that the baby is just swimming around in there?"

Buffy giggled and wrapped her arm around Spike.

"No, the baby is attached to the umbilical cord, so he's pretty stable." Dr. Shultz answered, grinning. "You can see it in an ultrasound."

"I want one 'o those." Spike said.

Dr. Shultz chuckled and nodded, moving to a small machine beside Buffy.

"Why don't you lay down for me Buffy?"

Buffy lay back on the cold table and looked at Spike. Spike smirked at her and rubbed her stomach.

"Now this will be a little cold." Dr. Shultz said, before squirting gel on Buffy's stomach.

Buffy jumped slightly and grasped Spike's hand tighter. They were going to see their baby.

Dr. Shultz ran a wand over Buffy's stomach and an image popped up on the screen in front of them. Dr. Shultz pointed out the baby's body parts on the screen. Buffy glanced at Spike, who stared at the screen in awe.

"Wow.", was all he could say.

* * *

Buffy and Spike walked out of the doctor's office. Spike wrapped his arm around Buffy and glanced over at the picture in her hand. They really couldn't see very much, but Spike had begged for a picture. They stopped walking and leaned against the side of the building. Buffy leaned into Spike's embrace and looked at the picture again.

"She's so small." Buffy said.

"How do you know it's a she?" Spike asked.

"I don't know, but it's better than calling our baby an it." Buffy answered, smiling and tucking the picture carefully into her purse.

"I love you." Spike said suddenly.

Buffy looked up at Spike.

"I love you too Spike. I can't say how much it means to me that you were with me today." Buffy said, hugging him tightly.

"I told you I would be there for you the whole way, and that's exactly what I'm gonna do." Spike said, kissing her. "And now, I'm gonna feed you and the bit."

Buffy giggled as Spike pulled Buffy down the sidewalk. Buffy spotted a familiar face walking down the street and stopped.

"Buffy!"

"Hi Andrew." Buffy greeted.

Spike pulled Buffy closer to him and held out his hand to the boy.

"'m Spike."

Andrew's eyes widened.

"Wow. He's Spike?" he asked, looking at Buffy. "It's so cool to finally meet you. Buffy only talks about you constantly." Andrew said, shaking Spike's hand.

Spike chuckled.

"Does she now?" he teased.

"Spike!" Buffy groaned, but couldn't keep herself from smiling. "What are you doing in town?" she asked Andrew.

"Oh, I'm just cruising the shops." Andrew said, trying to sound cool.

"Comic books?" Buffy asked.

"Yep." Andrew replied, holding up a large bag.

"Bloody hell. Did you buy out the whole store?" Spike asked, smirking.

"I ran short of cash." Andrew replied in all seriousness.

"Right." Spike answered slowly.

"What are you guys doing?" Andrew asked.

"Oh, uh...I had to go see the doctor." Buffy stammered.

"Are you sick?" Andrew asked.

"Kinda. Only in the mornings." Buffy answered, causing Spike to chuckle.

"Yeah. I guess that would explain the OB/GYN visit." Andrew said offhandedly.

Buffy and Spike's eyes widened in shock.

"WH-what do you mean by that?" Buffy asked.

"Well," Andrew started, peering around Buffy and Spike at the building behind them, "You're standing in front of an OB/GYN office and you said you've been sick every morning. Two plus two." he finished, unwrapping a candy bar and taking a bite.

"You're a smart little bugger." Spike commented.

"It's a burden I alone must carry." Andrew said, sighing. "Well, anyway, I gotta go. You can tell me everything tomorrow." he said to Buffy, and then promptly walked away.

Buffy and Spike watched him walk away, then Buffy burst into a fit of giggles.

"What's so funny, luv?" Spike asked, grinning.

"He's just so...cute. Can I keep him as my pet?" Buffy asked eagerly.

"Aren't I cute enough for you?" Spike mocked.

"You," Buffy said, pressing herself against him, "are very manly and very hot."

Spike grabbed Buffy and kissed her hard before pulling away.

"About your friend. I have an idea."


	11. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me except baby James.

A/N:Giles does exist. For the purposes of this chapter, Buffy (and her mother)have already met Giles and they are all pretty close.

Chapter 10

Buffy walked into Biology class the next day with a bounce in her step. She signed in and walked up the steps to take her seat next to Andrew.

"Hi Buffy." Andrew chirped, taking a sip from his juice box.

"Hi Andrew. Want to go get a snack with me when class is over?" Buffy asked.

Andrew looked down at the pretzels Buffy was munching on.

"Isn't that your snack?" Andrew asked.

Buffy pouted.

"But I wanted a smoothie." she stated.

Andrew leaned over closer to Buffy.

"Is this a food craving thing? You know, cause of the eggplant?" Andrew asked.

"Eggplant?" Buffy questioned. "I don't like eggplant. And…is there something wrong with your eye?"

Andrew stopped trying to wink and sighed.

"I meant, the eggplant, as in…" Andrew started making motions over his stomach and winking idiotically again.

"Oooohh." Buffy said slowly. "Why are you calling it that?"

Andrew shrugged.

"I just figured you didn't want me to say it out loud."

"Oh…well. Thanks I guess."

"So when are you going to tell everyone else? Or did you already?" Andrew asked.

Buffy was about to answer when the professor walked in with a scowl on his face.

"Uh oh. Someone's had a bad day." Someone in the back muttered, causing the class to chuckle.

* * *

Buffy and Andrew walked into the Student Union and headed towards the café. Buffy ordered her smoothie and paid and walked back over to Andrew, who was sitting in a booth munching on a taco. 

"These are kinda good. They're not as good as the ones from Taco Bell, but they will suffice." Andrew said.

Buffy smirked and wiggled the straw in her cup.

"So, how is dorm life?" Buffy asked.

Andrew sighed dramatically.

"It's horrible. I told you before, right, that we're in the 'party' dorm. So, they have parties like every night and the other day and naked girl was walking down the hall." Andrew said, looking horrified.

"Oh no! A naked girl!" Buffy asked, sarcastically.

"I know! She was naked!" Andrew agreed, shaking his head.

Buffy giggled.

"Well, anyway, Spike and I were talking last night, and well, we need to ask to others, but we have an extra room at the house. It's about as big as the ones in the dorm but you'll have your own bathroom. We wanted to ask you if you and your friend want to move in."

"That would be so cool!" Andrew gushed.

"Well, I'll talk it over with the others and let you know tomorrow." Buffy told him, checking her watch. "Right now though, I have to get to class."

* * *

Buffy flopped down onto the couch with a pint of ice cream in her hand. Spike walked in a few moments later and dropped himself down unceremoniously next to her. Buffy leaned over to lay against him and sighed. 

"Ice cream?" Buffy asked, offering her spoon.

Spike shook his head. "You talk to your friend, kitten?"

"Yep." Buffy answered, popping the 'p'. "He really liked the idea."

"Good. He seemed like a nice bloke." Spike answered. "When do you want to talk to the others?"

"As soon as possible. I figured we could also throw in 'Hey I'm pregnant!'. Kind of get the shock over with, ya know?"

Spike chuckled. "Don't worry, luv. They won't have a problem with it. But what about your mum? We still have to tell her."

"What about your dad?" Buffy countered.

Spike suddenly had a flash of dear ol' Rupert furiously cleaning his glasses and repeating 'Oh dear lord' over and over. Then he pictured Joyce hitting him over the head with an ax while yelling at him. Spike winced inwardly and looked at Buffy. She smiled at him and went back to her ice cream.

"So?" Buffy asked.

Spike thought quickly.

"Well, we could tell the others. Go eat dinner somewhere and then start with my dad. Then we go to your mum's."

Buffy nodded.

"How about we tell the others, call your dad, invite him to dinner at my house then go eat said dinner. I really don't think I can handle surprising my mom and your dad at two different times. I'd rather do it all at once."

Spike nodded.

"Good idea."

"Ok. Go."

"Go what?" Spike asked.

"Call your dad."

"Shouldn't you call your mum first?" Spike asked.

"Oh yeah. I guess I should do that."

* * *

After getting ready for their dinner, Buffy and Spike met the gang downstairs in the living room. 

"So, what's the what?" Xander asked, taking a bite of his sandwich.

"Yes, why did you call this meeting? I was getting ready to read Cosmo while sitting on my bed in my underwear." Anya stated.

Xander started to cough and Jesse handed him a bottle of water that was sitting on a coffee table. Xander took a swallow and gagged a little.

"How old is this water?" Xander asked. "It tastes like pond water."

"Oh. That's where it went to." Willow said, suddenly. "Actually, it is pond water."

Xander stuck out his tongue and rubbed it furiously.

"I just drank pond water.", he stated.

"And I associate myself with this lot? I must be going daft." Spike commented, smirking.

Buffy smacked him playfully on the chest.

Oz cleared his throat suddenly causing the others to look at him. "What?", he asked.

Spike whistled getting the others attention.

"Well, we have two potential candidates for the room upstairs." Buffy said.

"Who?" Fred asked.

"A friend of mine from class. He and his roommate are looking to move somewhere else." Buffy explained.

"We were wondering if you lot would mind if they took the room upstairs?" Spike asked.

The others looked around at each other.

"Sure. As long as they keep up the rent." Anya said. "Money is important to me and I don't like having to pay extra every month."

"Oook." Willow said slowly. "It's fine with me too."

The others nodded giving their consent.

"Ok. Well, Spike and I have to go to mom's for dinner. Bye!" Buffy said quickly before running out the room. She quickly ran back in and stopped. "Oh, by the way, Spike has something to tell you guys." She ran back out again, this time out the front door.

The others looked at Spike expectantly while Spike looked at them with a deer-caught-in-the-headlights look. He darted out the front door after Buffy.

"Well, that was interesting. I'm gonna go start on my Cosmo." Anya commented, getting ready to stand up.

Suddenly, Spike rushed back through the door with a reluctant Buffy in tow.

"Ok. Maybe not." Anya said, sitting back down.

"We have something to tell you guys." Spike said, holding on to Buffy.

Buffy and Spike looked at each other for a moment.

"Let's do this as quick as possible." Spike murmured.

Buffy nodded slightly looking as if she was going to be sick.

"Well, Spike and I are going to have a baby!" Buffy yelled.

Before the others had a chance to respond, Spike yelled a quick 'bye!' and ran out the door with Buffy, leaving the others sitting in the living room with their mouths hung open.

"Huh." Oz said.

* * *

"Oh my gosh, I thought I was going to be sick. Again." Buffy said, rubbing her stomach. 

Spike looked over at Buffy and frowned.

"What do you mean 'again'?"

"Well, that's kinda the reason why I ran out the door. I threw up in the bushes." Buffy said, guiltily.

"Oh, well, you'll be ok. At dinner. Telling the folks." Spike said, looking a little pale.

Buffy reached over and placed her hand over his.

"We'll be ok."

Spike pulled into the driveway at 1630 Revello Drive and turned the car off.

"Your dad's already here." Buffy commented, staring blankly at the house.

"Yeah. Your mum's already here." Spike answered.

Buffy looked at Spike.

"My mom lives here." Buffy said.

Spike looked at Buffy.

"Oh, right."

Buffy sighed dramatically.

"Let's go."

* * *

Buffy helped her mom clean the dishes off of the table before they joined Spike and Giles in the living room. 

"So, what's with the sudden dinner?" Joyce asked. "Not that I don't mind, I love having everyone over for dinner."

"Is there something wrong?" Giles asked.

Buffy and Spike shared a quick glance.

"We have something to tell you guys." Buffy said.

Joyce and Giles looked at them expectantly.

"You guys are going to be grandparents." Spike said, smiling.


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 

Joyce and Giles stared at the couple sitting before them in mute shock. Giles was the first to make a move, taking his glasses off and furiously cleaning them.

"Excuse me?", he asked, placing his glasses back on his face.

"You guys are going to be grandparents." Spike stated again, his smile even bigger than before.

"Oh dear lord." Giles said, snatching his glasses back off of his face to resume cleaning them.

Buffy looked at Joyce who finally snapped out of her daze and looked at Buffy.

"You're pregnant?", she asked.

"That's obviously the reason why Spike just said you were going to be a grandparent." Buffy said nervously.

"And are you going to keep it?" Giles asked.

Before Buffy could respond, Spike exploded.

"Of course we're going to keep her! What'd you think we were going to do?"

"It's a her?" Joyce asked excitedly.

"We don't know. It's just better than calling our baby an it." Buffy told her.

Spike sat next to Buffy, silently fuming, while Giles looked flustered and tried to explain.

"I didn't mean…I just wanted to make sure this is what both of you want." Giles stated, and then turned to Buffy. "Quite frankly, I am delighted about your current condition.", he finished, grinning.

Giles suddenly stood and grabbed Spike and hauled him up to give a crushing hug, all the while laughing.

Buffy stared at them in amusement before she was swept up in her own hug.

"I'm so happy for you both, sweetie." Joyce told her. "How far along are you?"

Giles and Spike had sat back down, and Buffy and Joyce joined them.

"Well, it would be nine weeks now." Spike answered proudly.

"What are your plans?" Giles asked.

"Plans?" Buffy asked.

"What do you plan to do now? You both must start making preparations now." Joyce answered.

"Yes. Where are you going to live? What about college?" Giles asked.

"And marriage. You mustn't forget marriage." Joyce added.

Buffy and Spike sat in silence as Joyce and Giles grilled them about the future. Spike wrapped his arm around Buffy and pulled her closer when he noticed that she had started shaking.

"Actually, we haven't really had time to think about all of that yet." Spike said loudly, interrupting the two.

"What do you mean you haven't thought about what you are going to do? That should have been the first thing you two did when you found out you were expecting." Giles said.

"A baby at your age is a big step. You have to be prepared for such a huge responsibility." Joyce said, her voice slightly rising.

"Well, we haven't!" Buffy yelled, standing up. "And our baby is not a 'huge responsibility'!"

Buffy ran out of the house, slamming the front door behind her. Spike sat on the couch in silence.

"William, you must tell her that she needs to think about-"

Giles was cut off from his pleading when Spike stood.

"Don't." Spike said, glancing at the two adults, before leaving the house after Buffy.

"Maybe we were a little too hard on them about the future bit." Joyce said quietly.

Giles nodded a little, his gaze fixed on the floor.

"But they still need to think about what they are going to do. It's not something to take lightly." Giles said, looking at Joyce.

"I know Rupert.", she said, patting him on the shoulder. "But knowing those two and the group of friends they have, as well as the both of us, I know that they are going to be just fine."

"You're right. Perhaps we should give them a bit of time before we bring up the future discussion again."

"Perhaps you're right." Joyce said with a smile. "Would you care for some coffee?"

Outside in the car, Spike wrapped in arm around Buffy and pulled her to him.

"Let's go home kitten."

As soon as Spike parked the car in the driveway, Anya came bolting out of the house, the rest of the gang not far behind. Buffy and Spike got out of the car just as Anya skidded to a halt in front of them.

"You're pregnant?" Anya asked, panting.

Buffy moved to stand next to Spike.

"Yep. You're gonna be an aunty."

Anya looked at Buffy for a moment before throwing her arms around her.

"Congratulations, man." Xander said, smacking Spike on the back.

"Thanks mate."

The girls crowded around Buffy, talking and giggling, while the guys stood by. Buffy stood in the middle of the girl, her tired mind whirling at the onslaught of excited questions. She locked eyes with Spike and smiled. Spike interrupted the girls and grabbed Buffy.

"How 'bout we go inside and watch a movie?" Spike asked.

Everyone nodded their heads and headed for the house, throwing out suggestions for a movie.

"How about Finding Neverland?" Willow suggested.

"Nah, too girly." Xander said. "I say we watch Man On Fire. It's got this really cool scene where Denzel Washington cuts off this guy's fingers-"

Everyone stopped and turned to see Buffy leaning into a bush, while Spike rubbed her back soothingly.

Anya wrinkled up her nose in disgust.

"Eeeew. Is that gonna happen often?"

* * *

A/N: Yeah, I know it's shorter than my usual chapters. But this is the end. For this part anyway. I've decided that Changes will end here, and part three will start about a month later, while she's still pregnant and will focus on Spuffy and Anya/Xander. Everyone else is just too much to handle for the plot right now. So, I will be putting all stories on hiatus until at least the beginning of the summer. Sorry for the wait guys! And I hope that you will come back to read part 3!


End file.
